The drawer assembly of this invention relates to removable drawer assemblies.
When it has been necessary to clean drawers by full immersion, e.g., in hospitals, laboratories, etc., it has been the practice to utilize a drawer which is able to withstand immersion cleansing without deterioration. Such drawers have been one-piece, either stainless steel or plastic, which may be totally immersed in a cleansing solution. These drawers, though highly functional in nature, may not comprise any deteriorable materials in their front panels for decorative purposes, since such materials, e.g., wood, may not be readily cleansed by immersion without deterioration.
In instances where it has been desired to rearrange decorative front panels of drawers, some prior art drawers attach decorative frontings to drawer pans which are removable. However, these frontings are usually screwmounted to the drawer pan and require great time and effort to remove and thus are not suitable for uses which require frequent immersion type cleaning of the drawer pan. Further, these drawers are not able to withstand continual assembly and disassembly without excessive wear on the assembly components. Also, such drawers normally require matching of components before reassembly.